A New Start
by makura moderski
Summary: Hinata has been cast away by her own father, and lost her spot as heiress of the Hyuuga clan. She knows she needs to be stronger but how? Sakura suggest learning medical ninjutsu to boost her confidence along with learning more jutsu outside of juuken S/H
1. Leave

A New Start

Chapter 1 Leave

**Disclaimer**: The characters depicted, settings, and some terminology in this fan work are the property of Masashi Kishimoto. The views and opinions in this fan based work in no way reflect the views or opinions of Masashi Kishimoto. This is a fanfiction written purely for entertainment purposes and the author of this fan work receives no profit in writing this.

**WARNING:** Contains content not suitable for children containing but not limited to violence, inappropriate language, and light sexual situations.

Hiashi stood looking at the perfect display of Hyuuga clan genius before him, and then again at his daughter Hinata, the clan idiot through his eyes. He stared at her in complete disappointment. She was part of the main branch, and yet she lacked any skill in his opinion. She was just an embarrassment to him. He'd always hated Hinata, but after her last mission failure, his patience had left him quickly.

He would not take this anymore. No daughter of his was going to be weak. Her weakness reflected badly onto him, and therefore he hated the sight of her. Hinata's eyes welled with tears as though she could her father's terrible thoughts of her. He looked at Neji again, why couldn't he be blessed with a son, like Neji?

"A-Ano, I won't fail again." The girl stuttered through tears.

'Always crying like a baby, when will she grow up?' He thought angrily.

Hiashi just looked away in disgust. Her mission failure resulted in the leaf almost having to go to war, but thankfully the Hokage was able to smooth things over. He didn't look at her, and he just couldn't look at her anymore. He'd never been more enraged and disappointed by her actions. She was always screwing up and crying about it, but when it came time to change she never did.

He was convinced Hinata was a failure and he cast her away. He could no longer be associated with a weakling like her, no matter what the situation. There was no way in hell he could leave the clan to her. She was much too weak to hold her own, and the clan would fall to ruins. Hanabi was much better suited to be heiress, if only she'd been born _first_.

'I'm placing my hopes on you Hanabi.' He thought bitterly.

"I can't stand to look at you any longer. Leave my sight until you can prove your worth as the heiress of this clan, and if you can't Hanabi will take your place." He added the last part bitterly with his back to her.

"F-Father? P-Please I-I…"

"Leave or I will make you regret staying." He growled at the girl.

Hinata's pearl eyes widened with fear. The tone of her father's voice told her it was no time to stand there and cry. He really would make her regret staying. She didn't want to leave, but her father seemed so angry and terrifying really. She tried to leave but her legs were frozen.

Neji had watched the scene unfold, but said nothing. After all there wasn't much he could say or do, with the cursed seal upon his head. Besides maybe his methods were too harsh, but in a way he was right. If she were to take over the clan, things would fall into chaos, quickly. She was much too meek and shy for such an important leadership role. If she hoped to keep her title she'd better work harder for it.

"If I turn around and you are there I'll give you the curse seal myself." Hiashi said aloud.

Hinata's eyes filled with tears and she left which was the only thing she could do. Hinata ran as fast as she could from the Hyuuga complex. Tears streamed down her pale cheeks and her sobs were light squeaks in the early morning light. She closed her eyes momentarily causing the tears to pour down her face, as she stopped running to catch her breath. She was hunched over and her tears fell onto the ground. Hinata didn't know what to do or where to go really.

In fact the poor girl was still trying to process what exactly happened this morning.

'Curse seal?' she thought utterly horrified at the thought. 'I am a failure…'

Hinata soon became aware that she was in the middle of the road crying. Though it was still early people would soon be out for morning runs or even to work. She sighed and drug herself towards the woods. At least there no one would see her cry, and know just how weak she really was.

'Where am I going to go? What am I going to do?' she asked herself sadly to which she really had no answer. After all if she knew she wouldn't be sitting in the woods crying.

Hinata's head spun with fears. She looked up at the sky which didn't seem to be getting any brighter despite the time that passed. The air was damp and the smell of coming rain was on the wind. Soon it would be raining, and she would be stuck outside with nowhere to go.

She thought of her teammates or even Kurenai, but she just shook her head sadly. She couldn't go and dump her problems on them like she always did. It was exactly that type of thinking that had gotten her into this mess. She couldn't burden them anymore. In fact she really didn't want to burden anyone ever again, but it wasn't simple to just change. Hinata had tried several times and failed miserably at it.

'No I will not burden anyone ever again.' The kunoichi thought as the soft patter of rain started.

Hinata leaned her back against a tree and pulled out a kunai. She held it at eye level and stared at it contemplating its use. Her tears were so thick she could barely see the knife she held.

'How did it end up like this?'

Hinata had shamed herself and her clan with this last mission. It was only a matter of time before her father would seal her. There was no way he'd let her go free. He had to protect the byakugan and its many secrets.

The wind blew causing a high pitched whistle to whine through the woods, and the rain fell heavily on the huddled kunoichi.

Hinata wept loudly. He told her to leave. She had tried her hardest in training and she still wasn't good enough. She feared she'd never live up to his expectations. Hinata was sure she'd never live up to his expectations of her, and that Hanabi would be titled the Hyuuga heiress. Not that title ever meant much to her to begin with, it was more so that she wanted to be acknowledged.

She wasn't like her sister. Hanabi was a quick learner and she wasn't afraid of anything. Not like herself, who was afraid of everything and took forever to master even the simplest of skills. Hanabi was sure to surpass Hinata within a year or maybe even sooner. Things couldn't get much worse for her now.

Hinata took the kunai and slowly placed it to her throat, and even though her eyes were shut tightly tears still trailed down her face. She wasn't going to be a burden any longer. The kunoichi inhaled and held her breath, but before she could do anything more she heard footsteps and took the kunai to her side.

"Hinata?" called a familiar voice.

The soaked kunoichi looked up to see Sakura looking worried standing over her with an umbrella. Hinata's hand loosened its grip on the kunai she'd been holding and it fell to the ground catching Sakura's attention.

'What's with the kunai? What is she doing out here?'

"Are you okay? What are you doing out here?" her voice was thick with worry.

Hinata didn't answer or rather she couldn't find her voice to answer. She'd been out in the rain for hours. She was chilled through to the bone. Her body shook violently with cold. Sakura pulled her up when she didn't answer her questions. The pink haired kunoichi inspected her closely. She noticed the girl's eyes were red-ish and puffy.

'She's been crying.' Sakura observed. 'What happened?'

"A-Ano…G-Gomen. Sakura-san." She stuttered finding her voice finally.

"Hey. Don't worry about. How about I walk you home?" Sakura asked warmly unaware that _home_ was the problem.

Upon finishing her sentence, Hinata burst with tears. Sakura had no idea what she done wrong, but it was obvious Hinata didn't want to go home. Sakura decided to take her back to her apartment.

"Or not…you want to come over my place for a bit? How about some tea?" Sakura asked already guiding Hinata to her house.

Hinata nodded. She was so cold she would've gone home with _anybody_. Sakura led Hinata to her apartment. By the time she got her inside she looked awful. Her face was much paler than usual and she was shaking a lot. Sakura was worried she'd fallen ill staying outside like that.

Sakura placed a hand on Hinata's forehead, checking to see if she had a fever, which she thankfully didn't have one. Sakura looked her over for signs of what may have happened to her other than being out in the rain, but nothing physically seemed out of the ordinary. Sakura was really worried though.

"Just how long were you out there like that?" asked Sakura.

"A-A few h-hours." Hinata stuttered as her body trembled with cold even indoors.

"WHAT? WHY?"

Hinata's eyes filled with tears again and her lip trembled as she tried to answer. The pearl eyed kunoichi broke down sobbing. Sakura saw her reaction and felt guilty trying to get her to talk about it and hugged her.

"I'm sorry. You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to." Sakura told Hinata quietly, to which Hinata nodded thankfully that she wouldn't have to talk about it.

Hinata blushed violently, at the embrace (more in an embarrassed way). Sakura pulled away from the hug feeling how cold and wet Hinata was.

"Come with me." Sakura said pulling Hinata behind her.

"Okay." Hinata replied a bit confused.

Hinata followed Sakura into her bedroom where Sakura gave her some towels and clean dry clothes to wear. Hinata eyed the clothes nervously as they were much different than her normal attire, but they were dry and she took them gratefully.

"Thank you Sakura-san."

Sakura left to let Hinata get dressed in private. She wondered why she had been out in the rain and the fact that she was holding a kunai unsettled Sakura. Sakura wanted just to get to the bottom of what was going on, but she knew she should make sure Hinata was okay first. She could get really sick from being out in the rain that long. Sakura knocked on her bedroom door to check on Hinata as it had been several minutes already.

"Hinata-chan? Are you okay in there?" Sakura called through the door.

"H-Hai, I'll be right out." Hinata answered.

Hinata slowly walked out wearing one of Sakura's outfits. (SHIPPUDEN STYLE) It actually looked great on Hinata even though Hinata thought it showed way too much skin. She fidgeted under Sakura's gaze and stared down at her feet.

"Wow! It looks really good on you. I'm jealous that my clothes look so good on you." Sakura exclaimed.

"A-Ano Sakura-san I didn't mean to.."

"It was a compliment don't get so upset." Sakura replied sweetly.

Sakura really was surprised to see how well Hinata had filled out her clothes. She actually _was_ slightly jealous of the kunoichi that stood fidgeting before her. Sakura would give anything to have a body like hers, but she guessed her body wasn't _so_ bad.

After a few awkward moments they sat on the couch. Sakura examined Hinata's behavior. The poor girl's eyes were so sad, and she still looked cold.

"Are you still cold?" Sakura asked Hinata, who nodded her head yes.

Sakura left to get a blanket for her before sitting back down. Hinata draped the blanket around her shoulders savoring its warmth. She finally was getting the feeling back to her hands and feet after being so cold.

They sat in silence while Hinata looked on the verge of tears. Sakura wasn't sure what to do for her, especially since she hadn't a clue what she was so upset about. Sakura decided to just ask Hinata what had happened and why she was outside in the rain.

"Hinata, why were you out in the rain?" Sakura asked quietly.

Sakura waited patiently for her answer. Hinata looked down at the ground for awhile before speaking.

"M-My F-F-Father kicked me out." She finally managed to choke out.

"Why?" she asked surprised by this greatly.

Hinata looked down at the ground, in shame. Sakura saw the tears sliding down her cheeks and felt so saddened by it. She felt that she might start crying soon.

"He said I shamed my clan by being a burden I caused my team to fail an important mission. Because of me Konoha almost had to go to war with the mist." Hinata replied sadly.

The girl's tears started up again. Sakura did her best to stop them, but what could she really do for her?

"And now I have nowhere to go!" Hinata exclaimed loudly sobbing.

Sakura thought for a minute, even though they hadn't been really close she really felt for the girl. She was nice and polite and as far back as Sakura could remember Hinata never did anything to hurt anyone. Hinata was a nice girl all around. How could anyone be so cruel to Hinata? Her own father…it was crazy in Sakura's mind.

"I'm useless ." uttered Hinata sadly.

The words Hinata spoke struck Sakura in the chest like a kunai. She knew all too well what that felt like. Before she trained under Tsunade and learned to be a real kunoichi Sakura always felt like a burden to her team. She hugged Hinata, who blushed. Hinata wasn't used to being hugged or treated very kindly by many people. She was usually being teased for being so weak.

"Hinata-chan you're going to stay with me." Sakura said with a smile.

"Really Sakura-san?"

"Yup!" she answered shaking her head in a similar fashion to a certain blonde they both knew.

Hinata still looked a bit gloomy. Sakura had clinic duty, or so she told Hinata. Sakura showed Hinata around her apartment making certain she knew where everything was before she left her alone.

"I'll be back soon, and get something to eat okay? Help yourself to anything you like." smiled Sakura sweetly.

"Ok." Hinata replied meekly.

Sakura really didn't have clinic duty, she wanted to see Tsunade and let her know Hinata would be staying with her for a while. The Hokage needed to be informed if any of her shinobi were to change residence. She reached Tsunade's office quickly. She knocked on the door and waited for a reply from the Hokage.

"Yes." answered Tsunade grumpily as her nap was just interrupted.

"Oh hello Sakura." Her voice seemed softer. Tsunade was never bothered by Sakura.

"Master are you busy?" Sakura asked her teacher knowing how grumpy the women could get when her naps were interrupted.

"No," she said brushing her paper work aside with a smile, really she'd use any excuse to get out doing the paperwork that had piled up.

"Well, today I found Hinata crying in the woods."

"I heard Hiashi kicked her out. It's a shame he's being so hard on her." Tsunade replied seeming genuinely sympathetic.

"Yes, well about that. I offered for her to stay with me."

"Good. I was worried about that, but staying with you would probably be best for her." Tsunade replied.

"Well, I've been thinking…" Sakura trailed off grabbing her master's attention.

"Hnm?"

"She has amazing chakra control, due to her training with Juuken."

"Yea." Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

"Well, maybe you could train her to be a medic ninja. She told me she felt useless on every mission! Please Tsunade-shishou! I felt the same way before you taught me! Plus we need more medic ninja…"

"If she wants too, I will allow _you_ to train her!" Tsunade answered in a serious tone.

"Me?" asked Sakura completely stunned by the idea of training Hinata.

"You're an excellent medical ninja, I have faith you will train her well." Tsunade stated.

And with that Tsunade dismissed Sakura. Sakura couldn't believe that as a chunin she was going to be teaching Hinata medical ninjutsu. She wandered out a bit dazed and excited. It was scary but exciting at the same time, like a rollercoaster. She was excited to be teaching her, but at the same time she was really nervous, what if she made a mistake?


	2. More Than Juuken?

A New Start

Chapter 2 More Than Juuken?

Disclaimer: Naruto ain't mine!

AN: Okay guys here's chapter two re-write I hope it goes over much better than my first try at this chapter. Next week I'll have chapter three up.

Sakura had gotten over the initial shock of her master telling her to train Hinata. She couldn't believe Tsunade had thought she was able to train someone in medical ninjutsu. Now she didn't know what to do. What would she do? She pondered this while she walked home.

'Sensei?' she had never thought of herself as a sensei before, but it made sense that she probably would be one someday she just hadn't thought it to be so soon.

She was determined to train Hinata in medical ninjutsu. Hinata had told her she felt useless on every mission, just as Sakura had felt before her training. Sakura's eyes burned with a flame much like Naruto and Lee's did through their determination. She stood flames in her eyes and a fist clutched in front of her.

She decided she would not let Hinata down, and this training was much more than medical ninjutsu, it was to restore Hinata's rightful place in her clan. Sakura stood her fist in the air much like Naruto with his 'believe it!' Sakura giggled at herself now she was acting just as ridiculous as the baka and Lee. She looked to her left and right quickly, and let out a sigh of relief.

'Whew..good no one saw that…' she smiled as she thought to herself.

Sakura reached her apartment and opened the door. Her eyes scanned the living room looking for Hinata, who was passed out on the couch her face still wet from tears. Sakura's eyes saddened at the sight.

'How could anyone do this to their own daughter?!' Sakura thought angrily.

She looked at Hinata asleep on the couch wrapped tightly in the blanket Sakura had given her earlier. She would let her be for the night. Hinata had been through so much today that she really needed her sleep. Hopefully she'd agree to being trained tomorrow. Sakura went to bed feeling both nervous and excited for the day to come.

Hinata awoke very early the next morning finding herself in a strange place. Hinata looked around wide eyed until she realized where she was. The fear she momentarily felt melted away.

'I'm at Sakura-san's.'

It wasn't long before she remembered everything from the previous day and felt the tears welling in her eyes.

'He's right I'm weak…and an embarrassment to my clan…'

The kunoichi sat up slowly with tears threatening to fall. She hugged the blanket to herself. Sakura had woken up a little bit before Hinata and was in the kitchen. She observed Hinata for a moment before speaking.

"Did you sleep well?" Sakura asked smiling trying to lift Hinata's spirits.

Hinata turned to see Sakura walking out from the kitchen behind her. Hinata held back her tears and forced a smile for Sakura's sake.

"Y-Yes T-thank you."

"No problem!"

Hinata nodded as she folded the blanket Sakura had placed on her and set it neatly on the couch. Sakura was already in the kitchen making breakfast. Hinata sat deep in thought. What could she do? She knew she couldn't stay here forever. But she wasn't strong enough to go back home, not physically or emotionally. If she even tried to go back she'd be given the curse seal on the spot, and that she was sure of.

Tears began to fall from her pale eyes staining her pale cheeks. Sakura had just finished making their breakfast and was coming out to get her when she noticed the kunoichi sobbing again. Sakura didn't know what she should do at that point. Should she coddle her or be tough on her? The pink haired kunoichi thought it over for a moment before making up her mind.

Sakura knew in order to help her she was going to have to use a little tough love. In order to help Hinata she had to get the kunoichi to be emotionally strong as well as physically. It wouldn't matter if she could master Tsunade and Sakura's legendary strength if she crumpled to pieces crying all the time.

"Hey, come on! Stop that. You're going to have to stop crying like that if you wish to go back home…"

"A-Ano Sakura-san I'm s-sorry."

"It's just you won't get stronger if you allow your emotions to_ always_ get the better of you."

Hinata took a deep breath and tried to stifle the tears unsuccessfully though. Sakura hugged her just this once she would coddle her. After all people can't just change overnight and it would be a long road of harsh training before Hinata could even try to go home.

"It's okay you'll just have to work on it." Sakura replied, to which Hinata looked upset. "I mean you want to prove your father wrong right?"

"Y-Yes."

"Good after breakfast I'm going to train you on Tsunade's request!" Sakura stated excitedly.

"Huh? I don't understand.."

"I'm going to teach you medical ninjutsu. I mean you have excellent chakra control it should be a breeze for you to pick up on. Then if someone on your squad gets injured you won't feel helpless or useless anymore. They'll be_ depending_ on _you_ to heal them." Sakura finished with a smile, "And I might be able to teach you some of that monstrous strength as well."

Hinata's eyes widened thinking of how easily it was for Sakura to crush boulders or take out enemies with her strength alone, and how many of their comrades had been healed by her. Sakura was a useful asset to Konoha, and not just for her medical ninjutsu skills but for her fighting skills and vast knowledge. She had had top grades in the ninja academy when they were kids.

'She could teach _me_ this? She thinks I'd be great at it?!'

Hinata had never been told by anyone she was great at anything before. The fact that Sakura even thought Hinata possessed the skills necessary to execute these things was beyond comprehension. Hinata just sat there staring oddly at a confused Sakura, who after a few awkward seconds continued to talk to Hinata.

"Also learning medical ninjutsu may help you with your Juuken, though I'm not really sure…"

Hinata sat in silence taking in all that Sakura had told her.

"So…are you in?" Sakura asked hopefully.

"You really think I'm capable of mastering such complicated ninjutsu?" she asked quietly.

Sakura donned a serious look and nodded fiercely at Hinata. "Of course!" she said.

Hinata's face lit up and it was decided, she wanted to be stronger for herself, her father, her team mates, and the village.

"I'll do it."

Sakura noticed the conviction in her voice and smiled. Hinata was determined it was far past time she got stronger. Everyone else in the village was stronger than she was and it was her turn to prove herself. Sakura knew Hinata was bound to be stronger soon. Hinata's main problem was her low self-esteem and the way her father treated her.

"Good! Let's eat!"

Sakura and Hinata ate breakfast. Hinata stared at the plate happily. She was starving and breakfast was just what she needed. Hinata ate her food slowly though she really just wanted to wolf it down, but her upbringing always prohibited such behaviors. She was of the Hyuuga main branch and as such she had to behave in a certain way. She sighed thinking about her clan.

After breakfast was finished Sakura led Hinata to go train. They walked together down the streets of Konoha, casually as if it was just a nice walk, but soon a tension filled the air around them. As determined as Hinata was to regain her place as heiress, she was afraid.

"Uh…Sakura-sempai…please don't let anyone know about my training." She requested softly in a nervous manner.

It took Sakura a few seconds to respond due to being called sempai. Sakura nodded still shocked by the title. She hadn't expected to be called sempai, after all Hinata and Sakura were just about the same age so it just felt weird to be called sempai.

"You don't have to call me sempai…"

"Yes I do."

"Okay…"

Sakura felt really uncomfortable being called sempai by Hinata. It's true she'd made Ino call her that but she was trying to piss Ino off. Sakura sighed defeated. At least Hinata was going along with it, by why the secrecy about it all? Sakura shook the question from her head for the time being.

They reached the very area in the woods Sakura had found Hinata in tears and soaked through by rain. Sakura looked at Hinata's eyes and she could see the determination they held. Normally they would have trained at the hospital, but she wanted Hinata to do a little sparring especially since medic ninja needed to be able to defend themselves perfectly. If they are injured they are useless.

"First I want to see your skills in sparring."

"B-But what does that have to do with medical ninjutsu?" she asked looking shocked and wasn't sure if she could go up against Sakura and her strength.

"Your team will be depending on you to heal them, you won't be very useful if you can't defend yourself would you?" Sakura asked.

"I-I don't know."

"Come on, I need to see how well you fight. Besides it's not all medical ninjutsu; you need to improve everything to make your father happy."

"H-Hai."

Hinata took a defensive stance against Sakura though she was visibly scared and shaking.

"Hinata I won't hurt you, and if something should happen I can heal you no problem. Try to relax."

Sakura knew that if she was hit with Hinata's Juuken she'd lose the ability to mold chakra which would leave her without that monstrous strength she relied on so much. Sakura paid close attention as Hinata silently activated her byakugan. Sakura smirked. She had always wondered how she'd fair against someone with her fighting style and byakugan.

Hinata could see the chakra building in Sakura's hand while she charged at her. Hinata shook slightly but dodged the attack returning one of her own. Sakura had seen through this and used a substitution jutsu.

"Substitution…"muttered Hinata quickly darting her eyes around the wooded area for Sakura.

Hinata looked for the flow of chakra, and notice a bit too late as Sakura pounded the ground causing it break for several meters and a few trees to fall. Hinata was scared, and if she were to get hit with one of Sakura's attacks that was it for her.

Sakura was trying to force her into fighting back rather than defending the whole time just to see how well she could do on the offensive. Hinata jumped as the ground beneath her feet was turned to rubble. She landed on a tree branch with grace. Sakura noticed just how graceful Hinata could be, and her flexibility on the battlefield.

'Impressive.'

Hinata watched as Sakura charged the tree causing it fall. Hinata jumped down to keep from falling or worse being crushed. She tried to move in for an attack but Sakura crumpled the ground beneath her feet and flung some kunai in Hinata's direction in which she just barely dodged.

'My Juuken is no good if I can't get close to her.' Hinata thought frantically.

Hinata stayed on guard. She knew getting close to Sakura was far too risky but Juuken was the only fighting style she knew. She had only close range attacks no long range in her arsenal of tricks. Sakura was waiting for her to realize she would need to learn more jutsu outside of her Juuken to become a better ninja. Sakura saw the wheels turning in Hinata's head and knew it was almost time to call the fight done.

'I need more than Juuken….'Hinata realized.

Sakura stopped the fight upon seeing the look in Hinata's eyes. It was obvious Hinata had gotten everything she needed out of this lesson. Sakura smiled proudly at her 'student'.

"So I see you understand now."

Hinata nodded.

"Juuken alone will not make me a strong kunoichi, I need long range attacks as well."

"Good."

Sakura noted that Hinata looked weak from training already and attributed most to being stressed, but she would definitely need to do more physical training and work on her stamina.

"Let's get some lunch, my treat."

"T-Thank you sempai."

Sakura smiled and they headed to a barbeque restaurant that Chouji, Ino, and Shikamaru always ate at. They were always saying their sensei treated them there and the food was great so Sakura decided to take Hinata there. On the walk Hinata's face seemed saddened.

"Hey! Don't look so down! I didn't even get one blow in on you."

"Yea but I couldn't get close enough to attack you."

"It's okay! I'm gonna teach you! And there's nothing wrong with Juuken, but you just need to find another fighting style to compliment it is all."

Hinata smiled and Sakura was happy to see it. It was a long path ahead of them both, but Sakura wasn't going to give up until Hinata was at the head of her clan, if after all this that was what Hinata still wanted. Sakura inwardly hoped Hinata wouldn't go back to a family that treated her so poorly, but she knew that was Hinata's decision to make.

"After lunch I'll start training you on medical ninjutsu."

"Hai!"

Hinata's confidence was raised by the fact she knew it was all about chakra control which she was most likely better at than her sempai.

Sakura was anxious to see how well Hinata would do as a medic ninja. She knew Hinata's precision with her chakra was immense and her control of it was unheard of due to her training with Juuken. Sakura fought back a bit of jealousy as she realized Hinata could surpass her as medic. It was quite possible she'd pass Tsunade in terms of precision. Sakura shook the thought from her head knowing it was to help Hinata, and indirectly Konoha.

They soon reached the restaurant and were seated to eat. They ordered their food and talked about the basics of medical ninjutsu. Hinata listened intently. She showed Hinata the hand signs as they were waiting for their food. Hinata practiced the hand signs hoping her chakra would turn green for healing. Her training however was interrupted by the sound of a screech and a child wailing loudly.

"Come on!" Sakura exclaimed to Hinata.

Sakura drug Hinata to the table where the screams had been issued. A small boy sat sobbing with his hand burnt from touching the grill. His mother stood by him with some ice trying to numb it while scolding him for not listening to her warnings.

"Excuse me miss, I can heal his hand." Sakura said kindly.

Sakura didn't wait for an answer and lightly grabbed the sobbing boy's hand. He winced at first afraid she would touch it and make it hurt worse. The mother looked on defensively wondering if she could be trusted. Sakura smiled to the boy's mother to ease her thoughts, and formed the hand signs.

"Hinata watch closely."

"Hai." Hinata replied activating her byakugan for better understanding of the healing process.

Sakura made the hand signs and her chakra turned green. Sakura smiled as the burn faded and then disappeared all together. Hinata watched this in amazement. In just a few seconds Sakura had been able to completely heal the boy's burn.

'Wow…will I really be able to do that?'

"You be careful now!" Sakura told the boy patting him on his head with a smile.

The mother thanked Sakura. They went back to their table and saw the food. They were delighted.

"Sakura- sempai that was amazing!" Hinata stated still a bit excited from the whole thing.

"I guess you could see it from the inside then?" Sakura said quietly.

"Hai."

"You'll probably turn out to be a better medic than me with your byakugan."

Hinata blushed at the compliment.

"Y-You think so?"

"Yes." Sakura replied with a smile.

AN: Next chapter in a week. : ) It's a new chapter too.


	3. Memories

A New Start

Chapter 3 Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it… : (

AN: Well I have a good bit of this story planned out, so the updates will be steady. Well I hope you like it. This chapter is a bit slow but I'm setting things up for chapters to come. : )

Sakura walked down the path to the bridge where team seven had met so often before. The memories brought the all too familiar stinging of held back tears. The memories of team sevens early days haunted her mind. She could almost see their younger versions standing on the bridge.

"Sasuke-kun…" she whispered faintly with shimmering eyes and quickly shook her head effectively pushing aside her emotions.

'I'm not that type of girl anymore…' she scolded herself.

Sakura smiled weakly as she stepped onto the bridge waiting for her former sensei to show up, though she knew he'd be late. He was always late.

She sighed as she leaned against the bridge's rail. Why had she shown up on time when she knew Kakashi was going to be late? She didn't have an answer for that, it was just what she'd always done. There was no point in changing now anyways. Sakura remained deep into her thoughts of the both past and recent events.

"Good morning Sakura. It sure has been quite a while hasn't it?"

Sakura was pulled from her thoughts, and turned slowly to face her former sensei.

"It has been a long time since we met here."

Kakashi nodded quietly thinking of years passed. He remembered looking down on their shining, well in Sasuke's case not so shining faces. He sighed thinking back at his failure with Sasuke, and all of them really. He always pushed Naruto aside to train Sasuke. He pretty much gave up on Sakura even when she had a sharp mind and chakra control that damn near rivaled a jonin level shinobi, and she was even adept in genjutsu, but he labeled her a useless kunoichi from the day he met her. He was wrong about all of his students.

"So Sakura why have you arranged this meeting?"

"Oh right. Sorry. I was asked by Tsunade-sama to train and teach Hinata medical ninjutsu, and I was wondering if you had any advice or teaching methods you wouldn't mind sharing…" she finished awkwardly.

"You do realize that all three of my students leftme for better teachers?" Kakashi said in a teasing tone, though Sakura had a sneaking suspicion he was hurt by the fact.

"But Kakashi-sensei it's not-"

"Where you going to honestly tell me it is not true?"

Sakura was taken aback by his words. It couldn't be true right? Kakashi was a good teacher to all of them. Wasn't he? His eye studied her reaction and he realized he inadvertently upset her with his guilt driven remark. Kakashi set quickly trying to make amends.

"Sakura I'm sorry that wasn't meant the way it sounded. It was a good thing for you and Naruto to train under the sannin, you would have been stupid to refuse such training. With that training you will go farther than I could ever hope to achieve. You, Naruto, and even Sasuke will achieve power beyond even my capabilities. I'm very happy for you especially."

'Sasuke-kun…why Orochimaru?' she thought to herself quickly she dismissed all thoughts of the raven haired traitor, and got back on topic.

"Thanks sensei, but I learned a lot from you as well."

"Oh? Name one thing."

"When team seven was first started I hated Naruto, and was obsessed over Sasuke…and I didn't care at all what happened to Naruto, but you taught me, you taught all of us about team work." She said with a smile. "And even though Sasuke is missing he's still my team mate and neither Naruto or I will abandon him ever, because we're team seven." She finished with a smile.

Kakashi looked at his student and for once didn't feel like such a failure. Tsunade and Jiraiya may have taught them jutsu, but he was able to instill them morals he only hoped they'd understand at such a young age. He smiled beneath his mask, maybe he wasn't such a horrible teacher after all.

"Thank you Sakura." He said placing a hand on her shoulder. "As for advice I have none really. Just go with your gut instincts, and I'm certain you'll do fine."

And with that the silver haired jonin left the scene. Sakura was left wondering why she'd asked in the first place, though she kind of knew Kakashi wasn't going to have any worthwhile advice for her.

'We'll that was a pointless trip down memory lane…' the kunoichi sighed as she walked home.

It had been about a week since she started to train Hinata in medical ninjutsu, and just as Sakura imagined Hinata was a natural. It wouldn't be long until Hinata was at Sakura's level of mastery. The pink haired kunoichi smirked. As competitive as she was somehow if Hinata surpassed her she wouldn't mind so much she finally decided casting her twinge of jealousy aside.

'As long as it's not Ino-pig.'

Sakura left Hinata to come up with her own fighting style to compliment her Juuken, and offered to spar once in a while. Other than that there wasn't much she could teach Hinata in combat really. Sakura frowned. Aside from her 'monstrous' strength her battle skills were really lacked. She turned and walked back toward her home. It had been a mistake to meet at the bridge after all.

She walked through the darkened streets and felt the chill of rain to come. The kunoichi frowned looking up at the sky, and it started to drizzle causing her to groan loudly. She thought of running but she was still pretty far and it wouldn't do her much good anyways.

Within minutes the rain grew heavy and Sakura was nearly soaked. Being out in the rain brought back memories of the day she found Hinata outside crying. Her eyes saddened thinking about it. Sakura never did get the full story of what happened that day and she didn't feel it was right to pry into Hinata's personal matters, or that of the clan even.

She recalled some of Naruto's dealings with Neji during the chunnin exams and some of the way of the Hyuuga clan was revealed, and it outraged her then, and now she just disliked the clan as a whole that much more.

Sakura continued her walk home in the rain.

Hinata sat on the temporary bed Sakura had set up for her in the dining room. She sat on the futon Sakura drug out of her closet a few days back. It was just a mattress on the floor really, not that Hinata minded much. She was grateful to have a warm safe place to sleep.

Hinata really didn't want to impose and was fine sleeping on the couch, but Sakura said Hinata needed a place to sleep in private. Hinata reluctantly agreed. Sakura cleared out the dining room which was really just a table and small hutch anyways, and hung a long sheet in the doorway to give Hinata privacy.

Hinata sighed folding her newly purchased clothes. They weren't as comfortable as her old ones, but they were just going to have to do for now. They were similar in fashion to her old ones. She bought a few baggy sweat jackets and some dark blue capri pants.

The dark haired kunoichi sighed once more throwing her body back onto her mattress. Her body was sore, and her chakra was near depleted. She'd been training hard all week and today was her day of rest, which she desperately needed. Aside from training with Sakura she'd been training on her own, and had over done it a bit. She smiled weakly thinking of how much this training was going to pay off.

The day her father kicked her out and even threatened her with the curse sealing came to the forefront of her mind. She fought back the sting of tears that welled up in her pearl eyes, but she couldn't stop them.

"_If I turn around and you are there I'll give you the caged bird seal myself."_ Her father's voice rang through her mind.

'Father…but why?' she asked herself crying freely now with her face in her hands.

Sakura had arrived home and was standing outside the dining room and stopped dead hearing Hinata cry. Sakura fist tightened in her anger, at the Hyuuga clan. Hinata didn't deserve to be treated like this. Sakura couldn't stand to hear it. Hinata's tears reminded her of her own, and her gut tightened.

"_You're nothing but a burden to your team mates."_ rang Kabuto's voice in Sakura's mind.

"Hinata-chan…" she whispered barely able to find her voice.

"S-Sempai, I'm sorry." She said whipping the tears from her face quickly.

"Don't be sorry." She answered sadly.

Hinata looked down at her feet while Sakura fixed her gaze on the wall beside her. Neither talked for a while, but it was Sakura who broke the silence.

"Just what happened that day Hinata-chan. I can tell he didn't just kick you out, there's definitely more than your saying about it." Sakura's emerald eyes meet Hinata's widened pearl eyes. "Please tell me."

"I-I…" Hinata stuttered and fell silent looking back at the ground and her feet.

"I understand if you can't reveal the ways of your clan. Please forgive me for asking." Sakura quickly apologized for intruding.

Sakura felt badly for asking, and put a hand on Hinata's shoulder as she stood to leave. Perhaps it would be best to give Hinata some space.

"Sempai, wait." Hinata said grabbing Sakura's arm.

"My father didn't just kick me out." She started while crying.

"Hinata you don't have to tell me-" Sakura was cut off.

"I want to tell you." Hinata replied looking back up at Sakura. "You're the only one whose ever helped me like this before." she said smiling a little, but it soon faded.

"I'm sure you're aware that the branch members of my clan get a curse seal imprinted on their foreheads."

"Yes. I remember Naruto's fight with your cousin Neji, but why?"

"I used to think it was okay to mark them that way, until my fight with Neji. I learned the cold truth about it and what it truly meant to be a branch member of my clan. So, I went to my father about it, but he didn't want to listen to me." Hinata answered sadly. "He said it was necessary to keep the byakugan safe." She added bitterly.

"That doesn't sound right." replied Sakura.

"No it didn't. It was just a way for the main family to control the branch family and degrade them. I doubt it ever had anything to do with keeping our_ precious_ eyes safe. So about a year ago I told my father that when I become head of the clan I'd put an end to it."

"Hinata, did you really stand up to him?"

"Yes. It was a mistake though."

"How? I don't understand."

"His dislike for me grew from that day on. I mean I was always a failure in his eyes, but after that day he dubbed me a traitor to the main house in his eyes, and I knew it, but I tried not to worry about it."

"All because you wanted to better the whole clan?"

"Yes. Since that day he had stopped training with me, and has been focusing a lot on Hanabi's training."

"You don't mean?"

Hinata nodded. "He's been preparing her to take over the clan."

"That's horrible."

"The day he told me to leave I refused to move, but he told me he'd give me the caged bird seal if I was still there when he turned around." She sobbed loudly. "He officially took my title from me that day."

Sakura was stunned. Hinata had been stripped of her title as heiress. Sakura pulled Hinata into a comforting hug trying her best to comfort her. Sakura was furious that family could treat each other this way.

"Hinata I'm sorry."

After a few minutes Hinata regained most of her composure and pulled out of Sakura's arms. Sakura looked into Hinata's eyes. Hinata's eyes widened at the look of sadness and anger in Sakura's eyes.

"Why do you want to go back so badly?" asked Sakura trying to be calm, but didn't manage to succeed.

Hinata smiled, and Sakura looked confused for a moment.

"I have to earn back my title." She answered.

"But why would you want to go back?"

"I'm bound by duty to my clan. If I allow Hanabi to take my place things will never change for me or my clan. You saw the cycle of hatred with Neji. I can't allow this to continue anymore."

Sakura was stunned, by Hinata's smile, and smile of her own graced her lips. Sakura's eyes held intensity staring into Hinata's. Sakura's will to help Hinata had grown tenfold.

AN: Yes I know lame chapter, but the rest will go much more smoothly. Next chapter will probably be a time skip.


	4. The Hidden Grass Village

A New Start

Chapter 4 The Hidden Grass Village

Disclaimer: I don't own…

AN: I've been taking time to plan this story but it got pushed aside, and I apologize, but that's just how it is sometimes, ya know? I hope you enjoy this update though. : ) I know this chapter centers more around Sakura, but it's necessary for the plot so just go with it okay?

_Flashbacks will be in italics_…

Tsunade sat at her desk ignoring the not so well hidden chakra signature behind her, and went about her usual business hoping soon he'd just go away. Really it shouldn't shock her by now but she thought being Hokage he'd stop this foolish 'peeping'. She sighed knowing the pervert wasn't going away any time soon. She frowned at his lack of any stealth shinobi skills in her opinion.

"I can hear you breathing idiot, not to mention you have no skill in hiding your chakra at all." She said aloud seeming as though she were speaking to herself to anyone watching.

"Well now, that wasn't very nice. Is something bothering ya old lady?" Jiraiya answered climbing into her window.

Tsunade's eyebrow twitched at the way he addressed her, and she held back the urge to beat him into next week for his indiscretion, after all maybe he'd have something important to report.

Tsunade didn't even bother to turn around to face the old hermit, after all he was probably hiding for peeping in the bath house again. He sat on the windowsill with his back against the frame, but didn't speak for he was gathering his thoughts. Tsunade even though she didn't show it was actually grateful for his interruption of the paperwork piling up on her desk.

"So what are you doing here anyways? Have you gotten yourself into trouble again…"

"No, I actually just returned from the Land of Grass." He stated with a grin.

Tsunade remembered now why there had been no major incidences at the bath house recently. Jiraiya had gone on one of 'information' gathering missions. Tsunade turned lazily to face him wondering just what type of news he had for her, and if it should be something perverted or unnecessary she'd pummel him for sure.

"Yea and?" she asked.

"I managed to uncover something important whilst conducting my research…."he replied with that stupid grin of his.

Tsunade nodded for Jiraiya to continue.

"I hear Uchiha Sasuke has been spotted in the Hidden Grass Village a few days ago."

Tsunade's eyes widened, and she sat up straight in her chair. The trail on Sasuke had cold, but now maybe they could find him again and finally bring him back.

"Is this a reliable source?"

"Yea, I heard in a brothel."

Tsunade dropped her head and sighed before punching the hermit in the gut. "Idiot!"

Jiraiya was thrown backward into the wall with a sickening crack, and he slid down to the floor before standing again. Tsunade eyed the sannin crossly.

"Really you call a brothel reliable? Those women will tell you anything to empty your wallet, baka!"

"Ah, but it I didn't ask them."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "I'm listening."

"It was another customer who said he made contact with the Uchiha in the Hidden Grass Village."

"Alright I'll dispatch a team right away then."

"Who are you sending?" he asked sounding mildly curious, though he had a feeling he already knew who she'd send.

Tsunade smiled. "It's obvious isn't it?"

"Yea. I'm sure they'll be excited." He replied.

Sakura frantically rummaged through her belongings with a distressed look about her face. She and Hinata had just returned home after the mission briefing and they were to meet Kakashi and Naruto at the gates in ten minutes. Normally the rush wouldn't have bothered Sakura and she would be much calmer, but this involved Sasuke.

Hinata watched the pink-haired kunoichi from the doorway already having packed a bag for such occasions. She knew as a ninja she'd be called upon at all hours of the night so she kept a bag with the essentials ready for just such circumstance. It was something Shino had gotten her and reluctantly Kiba in the habit of doing to increase their mission success rate, and in their genin days it really helped them to got missions because the Hokage knew they were always ready to go. She smiled, and would have to remember to thank Shino one of these days.

"Is there anything I can help with?" Hinata asked concerned for her sempai.

"No thanks I'm almost done." Sakura replied with a fake smile, but Hinata saw right through it after having spent so much time around the kunoichi lately she was really beginning to read her actions.

She could tell this mission was important to both Sakura and Naruto, which is why she couldn't believe Tsunade ordered her to go with them. Tsunade said it was to get used to working with new people and team combinations, but Hinata had a bad feeling as she recalled the last time she tried to help find Sasuke.

It hadn't gone well, and she was just as useless as ever back then. Kakashi had counted on her and her byakugan, but in the end she was useless as always. Hinata clenched her fists at her sides and staved off the urge to cry. She hoped this time she'd actually be of some use to them, and for Sakura and Naruto's sakes she hoped she wouldn't screw this up for them. She could tell how much pain they were in without Sasuke here, and after the last mission neither shinobi seemed the same anymore. She feared what would happen if they missed the raven-haired shinobi for a second time.

Hinata shouldered a small backpack, and Sakura flung hers over her shoulder and left in a hurry with Hinata trailing behind her trying to keep up. Sakura's eyes held determination, but her heart held fear. Her mind raced and she recalled the last failed attempt at retrieving Sasuke. Her eyes clenched shut and her chest ached at the remembrance of the day.

"_Sakura." a voice familiar voice spoke, and she slowly turned to see who it was._

_Sakura's green eyes wandered around the demolished room, and slowly trailed up to see the one person she'd worried she'd never again see. Her heart seemed to come to a screeching halt as his cold orbs stared directly at her, causing a chill to wrack her body. Her breath was sucked from her lungs._

_Those eyes, they were different. She looked away afraid of what she may see, but she was frozen in place. His eyes they were so different, not at like the Sasuke she once knew. They were much colder, and they didn't react to seeing her or even Naruto._

"_Sa-su-ke-kun…" she uttered slowly regaining the ability to speak after such a shock._

Sakura held back tears at the memory. The last time she encountered Sasuke he tried to kill them, but would he really do so? Would Sasuke actually kill her or Naruto? She was scared to find out the truth, and she just wanted to bring him home.

'Sasuke-kun!'

Before long both kunoichi made it to the gate at which Naruto was already impatiently waiting. For once he noticed the fear in Sakura and addressed it, because sometimes he did know just what to say.

"Don't you worry Sakura-chan! We're going to bring him home this time. I promise you that!" he yelled fist pumping the air momentarily lightening the mood.

Sakura nodded. "That's right. We're definitely going to bring Sasuke-kun home this time." She replied with a sad smile, she just hoped it would be more of the convinced Sasuke to come home, and beating him into submission or worse in a body bag. Her eyes watered at the thought.

Hinata stood quietly off to the side leaving the two to talk though she desperately wanted to comfort both of her friends, she just didn't know what to say. She couldn't imagine the pain they were going through. She imagined what she might feel like if Kiba or Shino left and she just couldn't bare the thought of it. They were a team. She frowned watching the two talk about Sasuke.

It wasn't but a few minutes later that Kakashi showed up and Naruto led the way for a moment before turning to ask, "Uh hey Kaka-sensei, which way are we headed again?" with his head cocked to the side.

Kakashi sighed dropping his head at Naruto's cluelessness. When they returned he was going to make Naruto memorize a map of the five great nations even if it took all day, hell even if it took a week he would, but for now he just answered, "Left, Naruto." Hinata blushed at Naruto's simplemindedness.

Sakura had blocked everything out and blindly followed Naruto and Kakashi, and Hinata stayed close by Sakura's side.

Normally the shy girl's attention would be focused mostly on Naruto, but the air around them all was of a serious nature, and the kunoichi was more worried about her sempai. In all the months she'd stayed with Sakura she had never seen her like this before and it worried her. Sakura was one of her truest friends, and she frowned knowing there was nothing to say to ease her friends mind.

Hinata's pale eyes burned with determination. She vowed in that instant she wasn't going to be a burden anymore, and that no matter what it took she was going to be useful, even as a sacrifice if necessary, but she doubted it would come to that. She held her thumb, index, and middle finger up gathering chakra. She was going to be useful.

'Byakugan!' she inwardly screamed searching the area and keeping watch every so often for enemies.

Kakashi noticed the surge in Hinata's chakra and looked back and smiled. Even he noticed the change in her and her abilities, even if she didn't.

"Hinata-san, see anything?" he asked her momentarily breaking her thought process.

"No, just trees." She replied sighing softly.

The masked nin nodded, and turned back to keep Naruto in check. Hinata could see and feel Naruto's chakra increasing by the second, and she worried for him. She had long since known the nine-tailed fox resided within Naruto. To be honest she could see its chakra very early on with her byakugan, and at the time she didn't know what it was. Now she knew the whole story. It was actually Shino she'd heard it from one day.

_Hinata watched Naruto through saddened eyes as he picked himself off the ground shakily. She had not witnessed what happened, but she had a good idea of what went on. Tears spilled down her cheeks as she watched the blonde shinobi shaking and bleeding as he stood. Her eyes hardened and her chest ached. She wanted nothing more than to wrap her arms around him, but her feet were glued to the ground. _

'_N-Naruto-kun…I'm s-sorry…' _

_What broke her heart most was the way he regarded the beatings the villagers gave him. She could tell he never fought back, it just wasn't something he'd do. She cried silently watching over him from the tree across the clearing he was seated in. She witnessed his wounds healing before her very eyes for third time in her life. She wondered how he was able to heal himself without the use of hand signs, but she figured it had to do with the strange chakra he possessed._

'_Oh, N-Naruto.'_

It was later that day she encountered Shino, who told her the truth behind Naruto's mistreatment by the village. He had learned the truth through his insects. There wasn't much you could hide from the Aburame's insects, and hearing the news really hurt. It was because he no choice in the matter, and the village ostracized him for things beyond his control. She watched over him all the time, but always was unable to tell him how she felt for him.

Hinata looked worriedly in Naruto's direction once again feeling a spike in his chakra. She imagined by now his blue eyes were gone and replaced with Kyuubi's. She closed her for a moment in pain.

It wasn't long before the Hidden Grass Village came into view. Hinata's eyes widened at the tranquility of it. She'd never been out this way before. Kakashi stopped everyone, and Naruto reluctantly listened. He was ready to charge in screaming for Sasuke. Sakura's face looked anxious, and her eyes scared.

Kakashi preformed a summoning jutsu bringing Pakkun to this realm. The pug looked around and addressed us. "Yo." He said waving a paw.

"Alright Pakkun, listen we're here because we received intel that suggests Sasuke Uchiha is here in the Hidden Grass."

The pug's face regained seriousness, and he listened intently to his summoner.

"I want you to see if you can sniff up his trail."

"No problem!" and with that the pug set off.

Hinata watched nervously wondering just what her role would be in all this, and for a moment she was scared. Just what would she do if she encountered the Uchiha on her own? Kakashi looked at the three before himself and thought for a moment.

"Okay team." He spoke and everyone's attention was on Kakashi, especially Naruto and Sakura.

"Naruto and Hinata will search the southern part of the village, whereas Sakura and I will take the northern part." He stated.

His reasoning was that with the kyuubi within Naruto, even without Hinata's healing abilities he'd be fine, so he placed Sakura with himself, since he cannot heal himself as a precaution. Naruto looked over to Hinata through slit eyes, but he smiled at her.

"Let's go Hinata-chan!" he stated in a confident voice.

She felt her face heat up at the way he'd addressed her, but she stayed focused on her mission to locate Uchiha Sasuke.

"Byakugan." She whispered activating her clan's bloodline.

The two of them searched for hours and turned up nothing. Hinata shook her head when Naruto asked again if she saw anything. She felt the stinging of unshed tears but she bared it for the sake of being stronger, and Naruto.

"I'm sorry." was all the kunoichi could manage to say to the blonde.

It broke her heart to see the way his face fell as the last glimmer of hope fled from him. He walked facing forward as they headed to the meeting spot they'd agreed on early. She watched him carefully and his eyes just stared straight forward.

"Sasuke!!!" he yelled loudly in a screeching voice that tore through the kunoichi walking with him.

The truth was the mission had been a wild goose chase. In the end Sasuke was never really seen here. It had been a rumor to throw the Hidden Leaf off of his real trail and they fell for it.

Sakura walked eyes to the ground with tears welling inside. She hated to cry. Back when she was a gennin she cried all the time, but she was older now, and stronger. She couldn't cry no matter what pain she was in.

'Sasuke-kun.' She looked up at the night sky with hands balled into fists at her sides and her jaw clenched.

Team seven walked back to Konoha all lost to their own mental prisons full of fears and pain. No one talked the whole way back and they all had similar looks across their features. Where are you Sasuke? Was the question on all of their minds even Hinata's. She didn't like Sasuke much, but she did like Naruto, and hated to Sakura so upset, so for their sakes she wanted him returned too. The failure hit them all hard.

AN: I know it's short but it will have to do, like I said earlier it's a flow chapter, this has to happen for the next few chapters to happen so…that's about it. I'd really appreciate any feedback you could give me! Thanks.


	5. Hinata's Assignment

A New Start

Disclaimer: not mine! :p

AN: I hope you will enjoy this update, and _**review**_! : )

**Hinata's Assignment**

Hinata watched through the door crack of Sakura's bedroom with saddened eyes. She had wanted to ask Sakura a question, but as she approached her bedroom she heard crying. The hallway was dark, and Hinata stopped dead. Her question wasn't all that important and she wasn't sure if she should go in there or go away. She stood glued in spot conflicted on what to do. Her eyes were glued to the crying girl before her.

The light from the moon lit the room. Sakura sat on her bed with her back against the head board looking out the window at the moon. Hinata even thought she heard Sakura whisper something and strained to listen more closely. Hinata looked down at the ground when Sakura spoke a little more loudly than before.

"Sasuke-kun…why?" she sobbed quietly. "Why…won't you come home?" when she spoke the last part her eyes spilled over and her face scrunched in an attempt to stop the overflow of tears.

Hinata didn't know the pain Sakura felt losing the one she loved this way. It wasn't as though Sasuke had died, it was far worse he left, and even betrayed everyone. Hinata knew she couldn't even begin to understand Sakura's feelings, but she tried. But even so, after all the Uchiha put her and this village through she couldn't understand why Sakura felt the way she did.

Hinata accidently leaned on the door causing it to creek loudly disturbing Sakura from her crying. She attempted to quickly dry her face from her crying.

"Hinata-chan? Is everything alright?" Sakura asked.

"I-I- *sighs* s-sorry sempai. I heard you crying, and I came to make sure you were alright." Hinata answered through slight stutters.

"Oh, you heard me then?"

Hinata nodded embarrassedly. Sakura motioned for Hinata to enter the room. It was obvious to Sakura that Hinata was trying to make her feel better, and the truth was she needed it.

"Are you okay?" Hinata asked Sakura worriedly.

"Yea. I guess this mission was much harder on me than I thought. I really thought we were going to bring him home, and start over fresh." Sakura admitted.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. We'll bring him home next time." Sakura said with a sad smile.

Hinata didn't know what to say to Sakura's reply. It was one of the few times Hinata had actually grown angry. She was a peaceful person for the most part, but this made her angry. Why would Sakura put herself through all this for Sasuke? It didn't make any sense to her and she was burning to know why Sakura was hanging on to this shattered hope that Sasuke would return and then they'd actually be happy. Maybe it was the training with Sakura, or even being around Ino too much, but before she knew it her mouth was open and she was asking.

"Sakura-sempai, why do you love someone like him?"

Sakura was shocked Hinata had asked such a bold question. Her face seemed to be shocked and confused all together. She took a deep breath before answering.

"It's not as simple as you may think. The way he is now…he wasn't always like this. Orochimaru used Sasuke's painful past to manipulate him, and he changed. His heart is in the darkness, but Naruto and I made a vow to bring him back…" her voice trailed sadly.

"Do you really think things will go back to the way they were before Sasuke left?" Hinata asked boldly.

Sakura's fantasy life was shattered there. She knew deep down even if they managed to bring Sasuke back chances were he wasn't going to come willingly, nor would he be part of their team again. He'd most likely be incarcerated. Sakura's eye welled up with tears again. Things could never work, but she still loved him with all her heart.

"At least I'm not in love with a clueless dobe." Sakura spat out bitterly.

Hinata's eyes widened at the jab, and she felt a sting of tears prickling her eyes. Sakura realized immediately that she shouldn't have said those words, even in anger especially to Hinata. Hinata was frozen there between hurt and anger unwilling to speak further but wanting to at the same time.

"Hinata-chan! I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it. Please, I was just upset…"

"No I suppose you're right. Naruto-kun will never notice me…"

Sakura put her hand on Hinata's shoulder to comfort the girl. She had known that Naruto was a touchy subject with her, and she knew she'd been way out of line in her last statement.

"You could just tell him how you feel already, I mean he's not a jackass he's just utterly clueless and not the observant type is all."

"N-no I couldn't…" Hinata replied shyly.

Sakura thought for a second with a smirk ever growing on her face. Hinata observed the smirk and felt her face flush.

"Sempai?"

"Hnm…I think I have a new training assignment for you." Sakura spoke vaguely, but Hinata didn't like the smile on her face, it reminded her of one of Ino's devious smiles.

Hinata gulped hoping beyond hope it had nothing to do with Naruto, but the feeling of dread was growing and Hinata came to realize just what Sakura's assignment might be. Hinata's heart pounded in her throat, and her palms began to sweat in her nervous state.

"Sempai you wouldn't…would you?" Hinata asked timidly.

"Oh, but I would." Sakura replied with a devious gleam in her eyes.

"N-No p-please." Hinata stuttered anxiously.

"Nope I'm afraid it's for your own good." Sakura smiled maliciously. "The next step to your training is to ask Naruto out on a date." She finished with a smile.

"Training? A date?" Hinata whispered aloud while her mind spun with the thought of asking her beloved Naruto out on a date.

"Yup, and you've two days to ask him out, or you fail!" Sakura eyed her seriously for good measure.

Hinata gulped and nodded wide eyed, and uncertain if she could bring herself to even speak to Naruto like that, but then if she didn't Sakura said she'd fail…just what does that mean? She wondered. Hinata was about to ask when Sakura spoke again.

"Well, you better go figure out your game plan." She smiled.

Hinata left the room with her heart racing and feelings of the 'butterflies' everyone spoke of plagued her abdomen. She walked back to the dining room which had been converted into her bedroom and plopped down on her futon with a nervous expression casted over her features.

'What have I gotten myself into?' Hinata asked herself.

Deep down of course a part of her was a little excited at the thought of going on a date with Naruto, but the fact that she only had two days and SHE had to ask him out, was really making her anxious. She was definitely a shy girl, but it was more than that. Hinata used to spend much of her free time following Naruto, and watching over him, and she wasn't sure if she could handle being rejected by him. Hinata was certain if he rejected her she'd die on the spot.

Her eyes prickled with tears at the thought, and her heart raced faster. This certainly was a mess, and she hadn't a clue of what she should do either. Her mind raced through different scenarios with different outcomes, mostly bad while sleep lulled her away, and her eyes closed shut for the night.

The Next Day Ichiraku Ramen

Naruto sat staring wide eyed at Sakura who sat on the stool next to him. He'd been so shocked by her statement that he stopped mid-chew and stray noodles hung from his mouth and he nearly choked on the rest. Sakura shook her head irritated by his childish antics, and gave him _the_ look. The look was enough for the blonde to become a little serious for the sake of his head.

"You want me to go out with Hinata?!" Naruto yelled confused by Sakura's sudden request.

Sakura rested her head in her palm and sighed. She knew Naruto was dense, but was it really that hard for the knucklehead to grasp?

"Yes." she replied.

"But why?" Naruto asked clearly confused by Sakura's latest request.

"Look idiot, Hinata really likes you! The girl has ALWAYS liked you. The least you can do is accept her offer when she asks you and get to know her."

"But Sakura-chan you're the only one I want to be with…"

Sakura feeling like she was getting nowhere with the baka slapped him upside his head.

"Well you better just get over it because I'm in love with Sasuke-kun!" she yelled simultaneously slapping him again for protesting further.

"Oooooouch Sakura-chan!"

Sakura watched as Naruto rubbed the bump forming on his head and sighed. If he'd only stop acting like an idiot she wouldn't be so quick tempered with him, but she felt badly and held her hand to him but instead of striking him her chakra glowed green and took the lump from his head.

"Naruto, I'm sorry."

"It's alright Sakura-chan it was just a bump on the he-" he started to say, but was interrupted.

"Not that baka. I'm sorry I can't return your feelings. I've tried several times to forget Sasuke…but I can't. Naruto you're a wonderful guy, but my heart is elsewhere and it's not something I can change so easily." Sakura said in a serious tone.

"I'll wait until you're ready then." The blonde replied cheerily.

"Naruto, you just don't get it do you? I'm telling you don't waste your time on me. I will never be able to return your feelings. Don't get me wrong I care a great deal for you and it might even be 'love' but it's the love that a brother and sister would share. But Hinata's love for you runs deep, much deeper than mine ever could, so I think you should give her a chance."

Naruto's face saddened, 'Sakura-chan thinks of me like a brother?'

"So will you give her a chance?" Sakura asked hopefully as she didn't want Hinata to be rejected.

Naruto dropped his chopsticks and thought about it for several moments before speaking again.

"Are you sure she like me?" Naruto asked as though he may have been a little nervous.

Sakura couldn't believe he really hadn't noticed the way Hinata looked at him all these years.

"You really are clueless aren't you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" he yelled confused.

"You're the only who hasn't noticed Hinata's practically in love with you!" Sakura replied.

Naruto's eyes widened. 'Love?'

"So are you going to turn her down?"

"I don't dislike Hinata-chan, I like her, but I'm not sure exactly how I like her."

"Well, you won't know unless you accept her date." Sakura replied smiling.

"Okay."

Naruto went back to his ramen uncertain of things. He never really thought that anyone would have feelings towards him, and he definitely didn't think it was Hinata. Sakura watched him curiously as he quietly ate his ramen, a sure sign the blonde was doing some serious thinking which was a rare occurrence. She smiled as she left the ramen stand, and walked home knowing Hinata was surely trying to find the perfect time to ask Naruto, and didn't want to be in her way.

Konoha Forest

Hinata sat in the forest just wondering what to do. How was she supposed to approach him with this? She looked up at the sunlight flickering through the tree tops and sighed. Today was her last day and it was already late afternoon.

Hinata took a deep breath and activated her byakugan to look for Naruto's chakra, and saw him heading towards his old training grounds, and thankfully was alone. This was probably going to be the best chance she had so she took it.

AN: Yup I'm going to leave it here for now! A little bit of a cliffy but not really, since you know what Naruto's answer will be! : ) Well, I hope you enjoyed and please review!


End file.
